Changes within
by ExtendedThought
Summary: Mary was always the shy girl of the town but when the new guy comes in.. people see a different side of her.. was this on her own will? or did some magical being have anything to do with this. Read to find out..
1. First signs of change

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON**

Mary, the librarian in mineral town was looking for inspiration for her novel.. She walked around town and saw Carter.. Talking to the new guy.. _"He's cute" _she blushed while she continued to watch them.. As the guy walks at the side of the church Mary followed as he stopped at the house of the harvest sprites, she climbed up the tree so she couldn't be seen.. When she got up she then realizes that she was afraid of heights.. Little does she know.. The young man was looking at her with a confused-worried look..

"Doesn't look like that you've just evolved from being a monkey to human.."

"So whatcha doin up there missy?"

I tried to make eye contact just so he knows that I don't appreciate his jerkiness but I couldn't even speak! That's how scared I was.

"Jump"

"w-wh-what?"

"Monkey with no ears and is afraid of heights.. I'll call you MoNorsHe. Short for monkey with no ears and is afraid of heights."

I could just feel him laughing at me.. And to think I thought he was novel inspiration worthy! I attempted to go down myself since I have no intention of asking for this person's help but.. As soon as I moved the branch broke.. I closed my eye and prepared for the impact.. I kept waiting for it.. And thought _"wow falling surely slows down time"_ I got impatient and opened my eyes.. All I saw.. Was a red liquid near me.. I checked my head if it was bleeding that bad.. And to my surprise I was perfectly fine!

"THANK YOU GOD FOR THE MIRACLE!" I shouted.. The happiness I felt cannot be described.. I was going to walk away when I remembered my glasses fell somewhere.. I searched for it for a while and when I found it and put them on.. I was mortified.. The guy that was mocking me.. Was bleeding.. It didn't even cross my mind that he was still there when this happened "The guy! He.. Sa-saved.. Me?" was the only thing I could say.. I was in complete panic mode.. Nobody was there.. I leant close to him to check his injury.. It was really bad.. He was too heavy for me to carry.. So I rushed to the hospital only to realize that doctor was out of town..

"Luck! Why do you have to do this to me now?!" I pounded the door to the clinic due to my frustration.. And quickly rushed to my home where my father just returned from hiking

"Mary why ar-"

"No time to explain!"

I dragged my dad to where I left the guy that saved me.. He carefully lifted him and brought him back to the house.. We placed him on my bed and dad got some herbs and healed him as much as he can.. My mom just came back from her afternoon gossip with the other women of the town.. And was in shock to see a stranger at our house.. Let alone and injured one.. That didn't stop her to gossip it to her friends though.. My dad listened to my story and patted my back "it's not your fault mary" he said with a don't worry look.. i was now left alone with a stranger.. Who just saved my life..

"Hey" I said.. I was running out of ideas.. But I remembered a novel I read once.. That talking to people who are unconscious may help them get better! Although I remember it being a fictional story.. I was willing to try anything..

"I know I've caused you a lot of pain" *looks at the injury* "I'm really sorry" tears started dropping from me.. I was getting emotional.. For reasons that.. I don't know.. I never even saw him up close than today.. It was weird that I somehow felt attached.. Was this pity? Or something more powerful?..

I fell asleep guarding him.. I heard someone downstairs..

"Doctor! Thank goodness you're here! He's up there"

The moment I heard that it was doctor.. I was relieved.. Finally I know he'll be safe and get treated properly.. The doctor approached him and went on putting medicine in the injury and stuff I don't now what was for.. it went on for hours and hours.. it felt like ages.. the doctor went downstairs where we were at and said

"He's in a coma"

His words pierced me like a knife going through my body over and over again.. I didn't wait for him to finish what he was saying.. He's in a coma and it was all my fault.. There was nothing else I needed to know.. I isolated myself in the library.. Crying my eyes out.. Remembering that if it wasn't for my novel… I paused for a moment.. I searched through the shelves and found what I was looking for… the novel that I've been working on since I was a kid.. I looked at it.. And it only made me remember what happened… I ripped it apart like a wild animal.. And threw it on the floor.. I got a piece of paper.. And wrote down "LIBRARY CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE" and hanged it on the entrance of the library..

My mom was passing by when she saw me looking at my own sign.. And said

" mary! Books are your life! You told me that when you were just little.. How could you give up on it?"

"I made a boy go into a state of coma mother is that not a valid reason?"

"It wasn-"

"It was!"

"If I wasn't caught up with my own fantasies.. With junk that isn't even true.. He would've been ok" tears started to come down again..

"You don't even know him and yet you act like that?"

"HE saved my life.. I was the one that was supposed to be laying there!"

"Yet you aren't! It was god's will that did this not the books and certainly not you!What has gotten into you? You have never talked back to me like this before.. if this was the cause of this boy.. I'm sorry mary.. Next thing in the morning we'll send him back to his farm and doctor will do the rest"

"You… You have no heart.." was all I managed to say before I walked away…


	2. Misery

As days go by I feel that I am.. Without a hint of doubt.. Changing..

I get up at 2pm.. Get some food (not much though), bathe and visit jack at his farm.. It's been a long time since there was some planting done there and many of his beloved animals died of hunger.. No one really cared much about it.. I sat down for a while thinking about what could it felt like to be a farmer.. I've always had books by my side to tell me everything I needed to know.. And books did help me feel stuff normal girls would feel.. But it was all in my head.. I didn't really experienced anything..

I got in jack's house and there he was.. Still unconscious.. Elli takes care of him in the morning.. She bathes him (which I wanted to do.. but too shy to say) and some other stuff.. She's like his wife.. I looked at him and there was a note taped to his chest.. I guess it was for me..

"_Mary,_

_Don't uncover his blanket. This is a warning and I would not be responsible for any.. uhm.. Well.. Just DON'T DO IT OKAY?_

_Stay well,_

_Elli"_

"What does she mean" I thought about this for a while.. I never even had the guts to touch anything near him.. So why would I do it now? I paced back and forth trying to think of something.. Then I remembered when I was studying with Elli in high school..

_**Flashback**_

"_Ok *hick* class we will be studying *hick* the human body for today" the teacher said in a very awkward manner.. I wasn't paying much attention to him he seemed to be drunk anyways.. The view outside was so peaceful.. I was still in the middle of working on my novel.. Then I heard.. A loud shriek from Elli..I quickly turned my gaze to Elli who was crying and seemed to be asking for help.. The teacher we had was too strict no one even dared to cross him.. Then I heard him say.._

"_Suck it"_

"_NO!" Elli said while her eyes was closed.. We were apart from each other about 6 seats away so I couldn't see.._

"_We are studying *hick* the human body *hick* what better way to start of with.. *hick* than sex demo?!" apparently people found this amusing and kept cheering "Do it"_

_I stood up and went near them and somehow.. My gaze was fixed on.. This thing that was attached to my teacher's body.. It looked like a brown banana.. He looked at me and smiled in an evil way.._

"_I guess you wanna volunteer.." _

_I felt that thing touch my finger.. I panicked and grabbed hold of a meter stick and smacked him a bunch of times.. I stopped only to see my teacher laying still on the ground.. Both me and my teacher was banished from the school that day.. Which I didn't really get.. It was self defense yet they still decided on this.. _

_I was on my way home when I heard someone call my name.. As soon as I turned around.. A person was hugging me.. I didn't recognize her at first but when she stopped and said thank you.. I knew it was Elli_

_And since then we've become friends.. _

_A lot of arguing has been going on at the house my dad will always blame my mom on why I became a "delinquent" and my mom will always defend me or blame him too. I never did got to finish my studies.. No one would accept me at schools.. I spent my time on reading and writing.. Later my mom and dad just made me a library to help with what I love to do… I watched from my window as Elli graduate.. Date men.. And occasionally she would visit me and bring me cookies her grandma made.. She was living her dream.. While I was stuck on one choice I had.. to be a bookworm.. the books helped me forget about things.. such as the things that could've been and what if's.. so I forced myself to believing that this was what I want.._

_Gray came in one day and decided to study about being a blacksmith and such I tried not to talk to him much.. after all he is a boy.. and I still am scared from what I experienced.. He seemed to be ok though.. but I can never be sure.. so whenever he's there.. I get out of his way.._

_My life went on like that.. me living with fear.. doing what I'm told.. I believed I was happy when I wasn't.._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I was kind of like in a trance for a moment.. I was thinking about the past again.. It keeps on getting back in my mind.. As I was still frustrated with myself.. There was a knock on jack's door.. I opened it to see that.. It was my mom..

She didn't like the fact that I visited Jack on a daily basis and come home late at night.. Personally.. I think she dislikes Jack.. She had her mom look and her hands were on her waist… I sighed and prepared for what was to come..

"You're here again huh?"

"I'm always here"

"A girl like you going into a boy's house.. What would the neighbors think?"

"They would think that I am visiting a boy who isn't well"

"And they would think that you are taking advantage of him"

"Who cares"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm tired of fitting myself to the town.. Being the girl that has to follow her mom every time and the girl.. who has to be your spitting image"..

She looked at me with wide eyes.. furious to the point of no return.. I have awoken the beast..

"You are what you wanted to be! I never forced you to be like me! I never EVER forced you to do something you didn't like!"

"You're forcing me to stop visiting jack mom."

"That's completely a different story.. He Is a guy and you are a girl.. You should know better!"

"Cause you still think that I was the one harassing my teacher before?"

"I never said anything like that!"

"But that's what you're implying"

Feeling like she lost the battle this time.. She walked away and didn't speak another word.. My mind was going nuts.. Asking myself a ton of questions like _what have you become.. You're willing to ruin your family for a boy.. _I feel as though that I was going nuts.. I can't think straight.. I can't even stand straight.. I felt my hand clutching something.. it was the note Elli gave me.. I read it again and again.. and all of a sudden seemed to have lost control of my body… I was.. I was… uncovering jack's blanket.. and then I saw.. That thing.. my teacher had.. it was longer than his.. _Wait.. What?! Now I'm comparing? What the f-.. _I saw another note near it.. I grabbed it..

"_MARY! I TOLD YOU NO! And if you're thinking I did something to him then I didn't ok? He had no clothes left.. For the love of god don't do this.."_

I got pissed.. Elli actually thought that I could do something like that?.. I stormed out of jack's house to get some fresh air… I was pissed at mom and elli… I thought I could count on them.. I thought that they knew me.. I guess I was wrong…. I was buried in my thoughts for a while.. and didn't notice that it was already dark.. I went home and buried myself to the pillows.. I just want to be someone else for a change.. I looked up at the ceiling and all the stuff that happened to me… all the pain.. the suffering.. why did it have to be like this… why did elli and the other girls.. got onto a normal life and yet I can't.. it was just so unfair…

I sat up.. tears flowing… I got into my pajamas and went outside again.. I kept walking around town.. as I stopped I saw mom and Elli talking… and decided to eavesdrop..

"She's not herself anymore Elli."

"I know.. What can we do? She won't leave jack in my care"

"She's going to ruin herself for a mediocre farmer.. She's just as foolish as her dad"

"He saved her life you know"

"Bah! Who cares? For all we know he didn't do it on purpose"

"but mary said –"

"Mary says a lot of things.. you know her.. she makes stuff up sometimes like she's still in her story land"

Mary could not believe what she just heard.. her mom was trashing her.. the woman who gave birth to her was ruining her life.. and she had no power…

She walked away from the scene and started walking towards jack's house.. misery was overtaking her..


	3. The twists and the turns

Since the day Mary overheard Elli and her mom's conversation.. She lived on jack's property making sure that Elli gets the point.. To stay away from her and jack.. Her mom would drop by on Mondays to urge her to stop her nonsense and come back home.. But she didn't listen..

"I should get a job" she thought..She browsed around town looking for somewhere to work..But everyone has someone to do their work.. Duke and manna has cliff.. Doug has ann.. Lilia has her kids rick and Popuri.. Jeff and sasha has Karen.. Saibara has gray and I wasn't gunna work for men.. Let's get that straight.. And most of the people don't really need help.. They're like a one man band..

I walked around jack's farm and I see weeds as far as my eyes could see.. I decided since I have nothing to do.. I'll de-weed it for him.. I'm sure that when he wakes up he'll be happy to see that at least his farm was weed free.. I grabbed some farmer's clothes from jack's closet.. It was big on me.. But didn't matter.. I proceeded to de-weed his field…

An hour has gone by.. I see that I didn't make much progress.. But it's getting there.. I sat down thinking about my life.. And Jack.. Then I told myself.. "I'll work for the both of us.. I'll revive this farm for us" as I said that.. I heard a voice

"_You'll work for someone you don't know?"_

I might've gone crazy.. I hear a voice in my head… Telling me what my mom would've said.. I decided to talk to him or her.. Or it..

"I owe him my life".. I said blankly.. And as if I was talking to it face to face.. It replied..

"_How long are you gunna use that shtick"_

"It's not a shtick!" Or was it? I was doubting myself now.. Was I doing this cause I wanted to? Or did I do this cause I was repaying a debt?.. Then again.. I never asked him to save me that day.. Did he even save me really?... or was he unfortunate for me to land on?.. I covered my ears thinking that I will not hear what it has to say anymore.. I was wrong.. It just kept getting louder and louder..

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Harvest Goddess: Witch Princess!

*shocked and puts away some dolls she was playing with* Witch Princess: What the hell?! Don't you know how to knock or something?

*Looks at her with anger* H.G.: I thought I told you not to play with the villagers!

*Trying to act innocent* W.P: I have no idea what you're talking about crazy b*tch

*Slaps her twice* H.G: Because of your stupid games the villagers are suffering.. Mary lost her identity and is about to go coco nuts!.. and Jack may be in coma for good!

*rubs her cheeks* W.P: I gave them something in return for entertaining me.

*more angered by what she said* H.G: What could possibly be worth this much pain?!

*Smirks* W.P: Love.

*confused* H.G: What? How?

*serious look* Witch Princess: They first met here when they were kids.. They loved each other even when they didn't know what love is.. Or what love meant.. They are each other soul mates.. I made both of them cross paths again so they could continue their eternity together but in order to do so.. They must leave their past behind them and have their own decisions in life.. I made mary miserable and tough so she could make a decision in her own life and not do what she is told.. She runs her life now as you can see.. If she is to be jack's wife she must do things her way not her mom's way.. And for god's sake she's being a baby in her situation before.. You'll see.. My plan is going to work.. As for jack.. He's gunna come through.. He's a tough guy..

H.G: I do not know if you really have planned something beautiful or this is just for your evil schemes.. But alas if I have no proof of some crime you are doing.. I cannot do anything

W.P: Sit back and relax.. You could watch if you want to..

H.G: If I must

**And with that we head back to mary who was still in the brink of insanity **

I was crying my eyes out.. I'm confused.. I want someone to understand me.. anyone.. as I sat there.. a shadow formed in front of me.. I thought it was just my imagination.. then I heard his voice.. "Hey miss.." I looked up and saw jack.. he was conscious! I felt some kind of happiness shower me that moment.. I didn't even think twice.. I hugged him.. after a while..I let go realizing that we were not relatives or a couple for me to be doing that..

"why did you stop?"

"huh?" I wasn't sure how to react.. Did he want my hug?.. what was this feeling inside of me.. I … feel relieved and yet I can't stop myself not to blush..

"hey are you ok?"

"wh-what? You are asking me? You are the one who's hurt and yet you bother yourself asking for my well being?"

"That's what your supposed to be like to the person you love.. "

"P-P-P-Person you lo-love?"

"Oh sorry.. was I wrong? I had a good sleep and I kept seeing you in my dreams.. You know.. Us kissing and stuff.."

I felt myself get red like a tomato.. and by the way he was looking at me.. it seemed that he really believed that I was his love.. he pulled me close to him.. and we kissed.. there was a fire inside of me then.. it grew huge every time his tongue went in my mouth.. I just closed my eyes and savor the moment..

He seemed to have lost interest (at least that's what I thought) he stopped and looked at me.. the burst in a laugh..

"what's so funny?"

"You're not a very good kisser"

"Oh.. You're my first.. Actually"

There was a wave of silence after that.. he just walked back to his house as I was in awe of what just happened.. I felt my lips with my fingers.. I still feel as though his lips were on mine.. and still it was wet from his saliva.. is this deliberately to toy with my emotions?.. was it passionate?.. wait.. we don't even know each other.. yet I live on his farm now.. he kissed me.. he called me his love.. everything was just so weird.. you cant love a person just like that.. or can you?.. I've never heard or read such a thing.. yet its happening to me right now.. And.. Do I feel… that I do love him?..

I walked up to the door of jack's house.. I was struggling to open it cause I've yet to know what I'm supposed to say.. I mean I let him kiss me.. and it wasn't just a kiss.. it was kinda naughty too.. but.. I am to blame too cause.. apart of me.. liked it.. I was in my trail of thoughts once more… when the door swung open.. and there he was… the guy that started this all…

I wanted answers to my pointless questions.. answers that I cannot seek even though it was usually common sense..

"hey.. are you really ok? Or are you thinking of your first kiss?" he smiled when he said that.. my heart jumped a beat.. I guess that answers my question.. that I love him..

My mouth was shut… I was playing my fingers trying to figure out a snappy come back.. but.. it never came all I managed to say was.. "ah.. ahem".. which made him worry.. I can see it in his face.. he leveled himself to my face and looked at me… all of a sudden he carried me.. bridal style.. everything was more awkward than before..

He sat me down on his bed.. forced me to lay down got some wet towel and placed it on my forehead.. even though I wasn't really sick.. I felt taken care of.. he was truly a knight in one of the novels I read… that means.. he feels the same way about me.. he loves me too.. I assumed… as he watched me through the night.. I slowly fell asleep feeling happy…

The next morning..

I woke up to a loud banging on the door.. jack who was freshly off the shower rushed to open it… and it was my worst case scenario at this point.. it was mom.. she was clearly.. Fuming with rage.. she saw me wearing jack's clothes.. and jack half naked cause he just showered.. she had a vision that we did something unforgiveable she pushed jack which caused him to stumble… I got up and defended him which really pissed her even more…

"I knew you'd be that kind of girl mary.. I'm very very disappointed in you.. words can not be enough to say how much I am"

"I'm sorry that you think of me like that mother.. considering that I am YOUR daughter.. and I could only see people gossip about how much of a bad mother you are"

"Bad mother?!.. Mary I gave you everything you wanted.. I even convinced your dad to move here because you wanted to.. we lost our wealth.. our dreams –"

"Your dreams.. not mine!.." I walked forward to her.. as she stepped back..

"I've done nothing my whole life than to please you.. you never asked me what I wanted you asked yourself what you wanted and put them to me.. you never did once ask me if I was happy.. as long as you could gossip to your stupid friends on how much I was your lapdog it was fine by you.." her back was against the wall..

"from this day forward.. I will forget you were even my mother!"

My feeling took control of me.. I spoke my mind and it felt good.. but I never did wanted to hurt my mom… she just put that onto herself.. she had tears in her eyes.. it was the first time I saw her cry..she rushed out of the house.. I was going to follow her.. but jack grabbed my hand.. and said "stay.. its for the best.." and once again.. I was crying the difference now is… that jack was holding me..

**Back to witch princess and harvest goddess**

H.G: What the hell? What are you doing to them? Now you made her loose her mom? Are you mentally disabled?

W.P: She's with jack now.. everything is going to be fine..

H.G: You're freaking delusional.. *walks away*

*checks if HG is gone* W.P: I'm glad she stopped nagging… now.. back to business..

Witch princess casts a magic spell on herself and is now at mary's old library.. she browses the scene for a while and is now frantically looking for something.. she searched for hours and hours until.. a bright light was on her.. she was caught! But by who?... it was basil… mary's father..

"witch princess! I thought I told you not to come here again!"

"Oh shut up basil!.. we both know why were here.. I'll make you a deal that you simply cannot refuse.. if you continue being mary's father or whatever bullsh*t you want.. I'll give you half the power I find.."

"Mary is my daughter!"

"Oh? Then why do I sense a feeling of guilt in your voice.. you know basil.. I know everything that's happening in mineral town.. and I think you know where this conversation is going"

"Fine"

**Is mary going to stay with jack? What was witch princess planning? Why did basil comply? Hidden secrets come crashing in at the next chapter.. **


End file.
